The Sins of the Shinobi
by Whitewater Alchemist
Summary: Death was not the end. The essences of the Homunculi have found new hosts in seven newborn children. Contains auto-mail limbs, a surprisingly small amount of swearing, and stalkers!
1. The Homunculi's Return

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 1!

* * *

><p>Six soul essences were currently floating down a deserted Konoha street. In the background a giant fox could be seen fighting a horde of shinobi and kunoichi of various rank.<p>

"This is exactly the distraction we needed." One of the entities chuckled.

"You're quite right, Envy." A female voice purred. "In this chaos no one will notice us when we take over some newborn brats."

A childlike voice giggled. "I can't wait to eat again."

"It will be quite amusing." An older voice said. "It's too bad Pride couldn't wait and took over some kid a year before us. What was the boy's name again? Neji Hyuuga, I think."

"I'm not surprised, Wrath." Envy muttered. "He is called Pride the Arrogant, after all. Arrogance usually accompanies impatience, you know."

"I'm off to where that giant fox thing is." Yet another voice remarked. "It's really powerful and I want that strength for my own." With that one of the soul entities floated away from the other five.

"What a pain." The last essence groaned.

"Quite right, Sloth." Lust sighed. "He's still the same Greed he always was."

"At least he shows no sign of rebelling against us this time." Envy commented. "Now, I suppose we split up and find some bodies to inhabit. I'm tired of floating around like this."

"If Greed betrays us, can I eat him?" The childish voice asked.

Lust sighed. "I wouldn't advise that. You'll give yourself indigestion, Gluttony."

"Right then, comrades." Wrath said. "I wish you all luck. I'll see you all in human forms soon enough."

The other four souls bobbed up and down, seeming to nod, before dispersing in different directions.

* * *

><p>"Hello there." Greed sounded happy, as he looked down at the small blond boy with whisker marks. "You have that huge powerful fox demon inside you, is that right? See, I want that power for my own, so I'll just have to take over you!"<p>

Naruto woke up and started crying once Greed had finished forcing his way inside him.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Lust cooed, as she regarded a tiny blond girl. "You'll be a heart-breaker when you grow up, I can tell." The baby eyed the floating soul curiously. "Why don't I help you with that, hmm?"<p>

Ino Yamanaka yawned widely and promptly choked when Lust seized her chance to merge with the girl.

* * *

><p>"Born into the clan with the coveted Sharingan eyes." Wrath chuckled. "I think you'll be a good host for me, young man."<p>

One of the black eyes vanished and was replaced with Wrath's own Ultimate Eye once the little boy had assimilated Wrath's essence.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, he's fat! Just like me!" A childish voice exclaimed gleefully. "You like to eat, don't you? I do too!"<p>

Gluttony giggled as he slowly faded into the chubby boy's body.

* * *

><p>"What a pain." A deep voice groaned as its owner forced its way into a sleeping black-haired child.<p>

Little Shikamaru mumbled something incoherent and rolled over in bed.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Envy exclaimed in exasperation. "I can't find anyone in this cursed town who could be a good fit for me! That one girl might have done, but she had pink hair. Pink freaking hair! Seriously, what's up with that?"<p>

Envy sighed. "Fine, kid, you'll do." He commented, as he found a toddler being surrounded by puppies.

The little dogs growled and bristled as the soul essence merged with the feral-looking boy.

* * *

><p>The newly chosen Hokage frowned as he looked down at the small boy in his arms. "What am I supposed to do with you, huh?"<p>

A random Chunin rushed into his office. "Hokage-sama, the council has gathered and wish to discuss Naruto's fate."

The blond man sighed and stood up, still holding the baby. "Very well, let's go."

The Chunin nodded and followed his leader out of the office.

All chatter ceased when the Godaime entered the meeting room. One of the civilian council members stood up.

"Hokage-sama, this is a surprise. We were expecting Sarutobi-sama to retake the position."

The Hokage frowned. "No such luck, I'm afraid."

The man took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "First things first. The civilian council is hereby disbanded." Protests rang out immediately.

"I have no need for any of you." The Hokage sneered. "I have two advisors who tell me everything I need to know about the state of the village, including the civilian portion of it. You all are simply an additional annoyance I have to deal with. Now leave, all of you. You're dismissed."

The clan heads watched as the civilians left the room grumbling and cursing under their noses.

Once the door closed, the man spoke again. "Now that that's settled, let's focus on the Kyuubi's defeat. As you know, the Yondaime had triumphed over the beast and stopped it from destroying Konoha. What you don't know is that the Kyuubi is not dead." At that, he received looks of alarm from everyone in the room.

"As you all should be aware, the Yondaime was a seal master, and a very talented one at that. Because the Kyuubi is nothing more than a mass of demon chakra and it has no physical body or mind, it is impossible to kill it. The Yondaime did the next best thing he could." The Hokage put the baby he was holding on the table in front of him. "He sealed the Kyuubi inside this child. The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto."

He sighed as he noticed the predictable stares directed at the child. "You are all shinobi, so you should know how seals work. Naruto here is nothing more than the container for the Kyuubi. He is not the demon himself. Just like a scroll with a weapon sealed inside it is still a scroll, not the weapon."

"This is why I had the civilians removed. They are, to put it bluntly, too stupid to understand the concept of sealing." Chuckles were heard around the room. "I will now ask each one of you on what you think is best to do with Naruto. We'll start with you, Aburame-san."

"I understand what it's like to have something else within you." Shibi spoke in monotone. "I vote the child is allowed to live."

The Hokage nodded. "Inuzuka-san?"

The feral woman grinned. "We let the pup live with a pack he can call his own. Given his situation, he might be a great friend of the dogs."

"Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and scanned the small boy, before speaking. "I see no conflict between the trapped fox's chakra and the boy's own network. I vote the boy lives."

"Uchiha-san?"

Fugaku scowled. "That thing is an abomination. It should be killed."

The blond man rolled his eyes. He'd been expecting that. "Yamanaka-san?"

Inoichi frowned. "The child doesn't appear to be out of the ordinary. I vote he lives."

"Akimichi-san?"

The large man waved a hand flippantly. "Let him live. What harm could it do?"

The Hokage smirked at that. "Nara-san?"

Shikaku sighed. "Troublesome. I have faith in the Yondaime's work. I say we let the boy live."

The Hokage sighed as he turned to the next voter. "Danzo-san?"

Danzo Shimura frowned, already recognizing the futility of his words.. "I vote the boy becomes a student of mine."

The Hokage sighed at the predictability of that response, but nodded. "And lastly, Al?"

"I vote for letting Naruto live, Brother." The younger Elric stated.

Ed nodded. "It is decided then. Naruto will live in Konoha just like every other child. However, it pains me to say that I cannot allow any of you to adopt him." He scowled at the puzzled and indignant looks he received. "It is unfortunate, but within each of your clans there are those who wouldn't treat Naruto fairly or as a normal child the way most of you do. Regrettably, among each of your clans, there are those whose eyes will be clouded by prejudice and hatred towards the burden the boy holds."

Ed looked at each of the clan heads. "This is why I personally will be taking the boy under my roof. I have faith that with my family, he will remain safe."

"One last thing." Ed called. "As of right now, none of you are allowed to talk about Naruto's burden to anyone. If I find out you did, I will consider that equivalent to breaking an S-class law. I think you all know what that means. Breaking an S-class law is punishable by death, and in this case I will personally deal with both the speaker _and_ the listener."

The clan heads pondered that for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Very well then." Ed smiled. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Winry asked as soon as Ed and Al left the room.<p>

The 25-year-old Hokage smiled and motioned to the baby cradled in his left arm. "Well, we've got an extra mouth to feed now."

Winry smiled. "At least Maes will have some company." She eyed the baby curiously. "He was born earlier today, right? That makes him only a week younger than Sara."

Ed nodded. "Minato asked me to tell Naruto about his parents when he became a Jonin."

"That makes sense." Winry commented. "After all, people would certainly be after him for a multitude of reasons if they knew he was Minato's son."

"Come on." Al urged them. "I'm hungry, and I bet the kids are too."

Ed laughed as he followed his bother and his wife, still cradling Naruto in his arms.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, this wraps up the first chapter. Some things I didn't say but which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 25 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 24 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 25 years old. Chakra nature: None. Also works at the Academy.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	2. Revelations and Massacres

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>"Ok, Naruto." Al smiled and tossed another water bullet at the 8-year-old. "Let's see you dodge this one!"<p>

Naruto smirked and leaned back, letting the bullet pass just above him, before his eyes widened in shock. Al laughed when a second water bullet, having been shielded from view by the first one, smashed into his adopted nephew.

"Not bad." Naruto observed, straightening up and smirking. To his horror, Al noticed that Naruto's body was now almost completely covered in a thin sheet of hard carbon.

"Greed? How are you here?" Al stammered.

Naruto smiled and Al noticed that the boy's eyes were now violet. "Long story, kid."

* * *

><p>Ed sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "So you're saying that you and the other Homunculi survived?"<p>

Greed laughed. "Got it in one, Pops. I can call you Pops, right? Seeing as you adopted this brat and all?"

Ed leaned back in his chair. "Do you know if the other six are anywhere around in the village?"

Greed nodded, turning serious. "Pride entered some kid called Neji a year before the rest of us found hosts. I also know that Wrath is in my class. He merged with the young Uchiha brat."

Ed covered his face with his hand. "Great. So Pride takes over the Hyuuga prodigy who has the bloodline to see in every direction, and Wrath takes over Sasuke Uchiha. This couldn't have gotten any worse."

Al stepped forward. "Do you know who the others could be? Also, how do you know the Uchiha boy is Wrath?"

Greed shrugged. "To answer your last question first, the Sharingan punk has the Ultimate Eye instead of his normal right eye. And no, just because he has Wrath inside him doesn't mean he _is _Wrath. Just like Naruto's not me or the damn fox. As for your other question, I don't know who the others are. I can try to find out, but no promises."

Ed sighed. "Can you give the body back to Naruto now?"

Greed laughed again. "Oh yeah. The boy is certainly amusing all on his own. For now I'm perfectly content to just sit back and watch."

Ed nodded. "Good. Al, take Naruto for another sparring session. I have several new problems I have to deal with."

Naruto, now back in his body, jumped up and down as Al led him out of the room. "Can we get some ramen, Uncle Al? Huh? Can we?"

Ed smiled, before snapping his fingers. Immediately two ANBU appeared in miniature leaf storms.

Ed pointed at the left one. "You. Go keep watch on Neji Hyuuga for one week. He can already use his Byakugan, so make sure you remain undetected. If he does anything that suggests he can manipulate shadows around him, inform me at once."

The ANBU frowned behind his mask at the weird order, but nodded and saluted. "Yes, Hokage-sama!" With that he was gone.

Ed turned to the second ANBU. "Bring me Sasuke Uchiha. I need to see him immediately!"

The second ANBU nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked nervously, as he faced the blond man.<p>

Ed motioned to the boy's eye patch. "Why is your eye covered like that?"

Sasuke shuffled his feet. "My clan says I have a mutated form of the Sharingan in this eye. It looks different than the normal Sharingan, and it can't copy jutsu, but it spots flaws and mistakes in enemy moves better than the average one does. It can also see any attack that is headed my way, no matter how concealed it might be."

Ed stepped in front of the boy and knelt, so that they were the same level. "Can I see what the eye looks like?"

The boy nodded and hesitantly took the eye patch off, revealing a blank eye with the Ouroboros tattoo in the center.

Ed frowned as Greed's suspicions proved true. "I know you're in there, Wrath." He spoke calmly. "Come out, I need to speak to you directly."

Sasuke chuckled in a voice that didn't match his age. "Ah, so I've been found out. It's certainly interesting to see you again, Mr. Elric. And as the leader of this village too, that's impressive."

"Nice choice of host, Wrath. The Sharingan eye matched with your eye will make you almost unbeatable once it develops." Ed commented.

Wrath frowned in surprise. "You aren't going to do anything about this?"

Ed shrugged. "Why should I? I'm hoping you direct your fury towards the enemies of this village once you're a shinobi. Believe me, there's enough opportunities for you out there."

Wrath grinned. "Ah, so that's your plan. Sate my wrath my pitting me against those who oppose you. Interesting. I suppose, as leader of this village, you have the authority over me. Quite the role reversal."

Wrath laughed. "You've got my co-operation. For now. Know this, though. The boy I inhabit has the potential to be quite wrathful without my assistance, so I currently find myself unnecessary anyway. Till next time, Edward Elric."

Sasuke looked at the Hokage. "Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

Ed nodded and the boy left the office. After he left, Ed sighed and dropped back into his chair. _Now I need to figure out where the other four are._

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama, I have not seen a single instance of Neji Hyuuga having any degree of control over the shadows cast around him." The ANBU stated, after his week-long vigil was done.<p>

Ed blinked. "Huh?"

Winry giggled. "He means Neji can't manipulate shadows."

Ed nodded and waved the ANBU off. "Good work. Dismissed."

Once the ANBU left, Ed turned to Naruto. "Come out, Greed, I need to talk to you."

The boy smirked. "What's up, Pops?"

Ed frowned. "Do you have any idea why you can use your shield, but Pride can't use his shadows?"

Greed rubbed his chin in thought. "I do have one guess. There's the possibility that since we took on new bodies which aren't completely our own, we retain only the physical abilities we had previously."

Ed leaned forward. "So you all have your advanced healing factors, you have your shield, Wrath has his eye, Sloth probably has his speed, and Lust can probably do her little fingernail trick. Gluttony and Envy should be unable to do anything except heal quickly, right?"

Greed nodded. "That sounds about right."

Ed waved a hand dismissively. "Great. Now go away, Greed."

Greed laughed before relinquishing control to Naruto, who left with Winry for ramen. Again.

* * *

><p>Ed frowned as he regarded the teen sitting across from him. Behind the Hokage stood Danzo and the two advisors.<p>

"It's come to this, hasn't it?" The teen asked rhetorically. "I will do as you ask then, Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama."

"This mission is of vital importance to Konoha. Once it's complete, you will be branded a nuke-nin and forced to flee from Konoha, do you understand that?" Ed asked.

Itachi nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Ed raised a hand, forestalling any arguments.

"You are also to spare Sasuke Uchiha." The Godaime added.

Itachi closed his mouth and nodded. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Once Itachi left, Danzo rounded on Ed. "Why did you to choose to let the boy live, Edward?"

"I have need of him." The young Hokage replied evasively.

* * *

><p>"It is done, Madara-sama." Itachi bowed before his ancestor.<p>

Madara smirked, before eyeing an unconscious Sasuke. "What of him, then?"

Itachi looked at his brother. "I respect my opponents, and frankly, my brother managed to put up a better fight than most others in my clan. Just for that, he deserves to live."

Madara observed Sasuke curiously. "He is the one with the mutated eye, is he not?"

Itachi nodded. "That's another reason. I am curious as to how far he will progress with his eye. It is certainly something that is worthy of observing further. Wouldn't you agree?"

Madara gave a tentative nod. "Indeed. The unknown is always interesting to behold."

* * *

><p>Ed sighed and stood up from his meditative pose. "Well, I'm going for another chat with Truth. He knows a lot about this world and is quite eager to share his knowledge, so it's always worthwhile."<p>

Al frowned. "How can you keep going there without losing parts of your body, Brother?"

Ed laughed. "Truth and I have an understanding. Equivalent exchange: I give him a companion to talk to and he gives me an easy way back here."

Al stared at him incredulously. "And that _works_?"

"Haven't lost anything yet, have I?" Ed asked rhetorically.

Al sighed. "If you ask me, you're pushing it, Brother. You're lucky enough this world is governed by different rules that let you use alchemy again, but to purposely go to an unknown entity that is basically _God_ to us? You're either very brave or very stupid."

Ed shrugged. "Whatever. Anything you want me to tell him?"

Al grinned. "Tell him you're nuts."

Ed chuckled. "Will do. See ya later, Al." With that, the Hokage clapped his hands, slammed them into the ground, and vanished.

Al shook his head. "You are so lucky to be in Truth's favor, Brother." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 2 is done! Don't worry about the Truth thing, that's... you'll see later what I have planned for that. Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 25 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 24 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 25 years old. Chakra nature: None. Also works at the Academy.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Student. 8 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Student. 7 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	3. Traitors and Team Assignments

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>"Naruto?" Ed mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing here so late..." The Hokage stiffened. "Why do you have the Scroll of Sealing?"<p>

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I need it to become Rookie of the Year. I can't let you stop me!" Naruto formed a single hand seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu: Elric style!"

Ed blanched as a completely naked Winry appeared in front of him with tiny wisps of smoke covering her most private areas. Naruto laughed when the man passed out with a nosebleed and a huge grin on his face.

Inside Naruto's consciousness, Greed smiled. _I knew the boy would be a good host. This scroll has forbidden knowledge and I want it!_

* * *

><p>Iruka jumped down from a tree. "Naruto, what are you doing out here with the Forbidden Scroll? Don't you know what 'forbidden' means? You're not supposed to even know about this thing's existence!"<p>

Naruto grinned. "I know that, Iruka-sensei, but Mizuki-sensei said that if I retrieve it and then learn one jutsu from it, then I'll be Rookie of the Year!"

Iruka paled. "Mizuki said that? But that would mean..."

"Well done, Naruto." Mizuki drawled as he landed nearby. "Now hand over the scroll to me!"

"Don't do it, Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "He's a traitor. He just used you to steal the scroll for himself. If you give it to him, you'll be caught and executed instead of rewarded!"

Mizuki waved a hand dismissively. "You're better off dead anyway, Uzumaki." He leered, dropping all pretenses. "Do you want to know why you're so hated by the villagers? Why no one wants to be your friend or play with you? Why people treat you with scorn and suspicion everywhere you go?"

Iruka lost all color. "Don't say it, Mizuki! It's an S-class secret punishable by death! The Hokage will kill you if word of that reaches him!"

Mizuki ignored that. "It's because you are the one who killed Iruka's parents and countless others! That's right! You, Naruto... are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Mizuki laughed at the two looks of shock and confusion he got. "And now the village will hail me as a hero who finally killed the demon." He took a windmill shuriken off his back and threw it. "Die Naruto!"

_Clang._

Naruto and Iruka both stared in relief at the blond woman who blocked the weapon.

"Winry-sensei." Naruto spoke softly. "Is it true? Am I really the Kyuubi?"

Winry glared at Mizuki. "No, it's not."

"But..." Naruto started.

"Iruka, take Naruto and leave! I'll deal with this scum!" Winry snapped. The scarred Chunin nodded and hoisted Naruto up. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Winry smirked evilly once the two were gone. "Now then, it's time I got rid of you."

Mizuki scowled and stepped into a Taijutsu stance. "Bring it, bitch."

* * *

><p>"Why can't you stay still?" Mizuki growled as Winry dodged another volley of kunai. The woman laughed.<p>

"And let myself get injured? Why would I want to do that?" Mizuki gave an imperceptible smirk as Winry took another few steps to her right.

"You know, _sensei_, you're standing in the exact same spot I was standing in when we started our fight." The man sneered. "All this time, you were playing right into my hands." He pointed down at Winry's feet.

Winry looked down and paled when the knockout gas tag under her foot finished its countdown. Mizuki laughed when he heard the sound of an unconscious body falling to the ground. "She'll be out for a few hours. Time to deal with the other two."

* * *

><p>Iruka blanched when Mizuki caught up to them. "Stay back, Naruto." He admonished. "I'll handle this."<p>

"What did you do with Winry-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"She's not dead, if that's what you think." Mizuki smiled. "As much as I want to kill her, I don't fancy both the Hokage and his brother hunting me down."

Iruka stepped forward, but frowned when Naruto threw an arm out and stopped him.

"This is my fight, sensei." Naruto scowled. "I'll make this trash pay for what he's done!"

Mizuki laughed. "Try it, demon. Anything you throw at me, I'll return a hundred times more!"

Naruto smirked and formed a single seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately the clearing was filled with copies of Naruto just itching to fight. Mizuki gulped.

"Get him, boys." Naruto commanded.

* * *

><p>Winry leapt down to where Iruka and Naruto were laughing about something. "What's so funny?"<p>

Still chortling, Iruka pointed to a severely beaten up traitor.

"I see." A hint of a smile formed on Winry's face. "I'll just take that down to Anko. Iruka, take Naruto and return the forbidden scroll to Ed, then go to team assignments. Both of you have to be there, you know."

The two ninja nodded and rushed off. Winry smiled after them, before turning to the crippled Chunin.

"Anko will be delighted."

* * *

><p>"Before I announce the Rookie of the Year, there is something I must tell you all." Iruka stated. "Maes Elric and Sara Elric have both outperformed the rest of you, but they have been removed from the running for the position."<p>

Maes raised his hand. "Why is that, sensei?" The boy asked curiously.

Iruka smiled. "The Hokage believes that it would show favoritism if one of his two children became the Rookie of the Year. Personally, I think it's stupid, since you deserve a shot at the title, but your father is my boss and I can't really go against him."

Sara shrugged. "Titles mean nothing in the shinobi world. Survival is what matters the most."

Maes nodded. "Besides, meaningless titles like that simply inflate egos. Why would I want to strut around like a jackass?"

Iruka laughed. "Very true. Now then, the _official_ Rookie of the Year is Sasuke Uchiha." Cheers erupted from most of the girls, while the boy just scowled. He alone seemed to have caught the emphasis placed on 'official'.

Iruka continued. "The Kunoichi of the Year is Sara Elric!" Polite applause filled the room. Maes cheered while Sara blushed, unused to the attention.

Iruka took out a scroll and looked it over. "Now you will be put into teams of three. The teams have already been chosen and approved by the Hokage. Due to their high skill level and the unequal number of graduates, Sara Elric and Maes Elric will be a two-man team until a suitable third member is found to fill the vacant slot. You two will be Team 6 under Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced. "Your sensei will be Alphonse Elric."

Iruka looked at his scroll again. "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka under Jonin-sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, and Team 10 will be Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka with Jonin Asuma Sarutobi in command."

On cue, four Jonin walked into the room and called their teams down. The blond man with Team 7 smiled apologetically at his nephew and niece. "Sorry, you two, but you're in for a long wait. Kakashi's always several hours late to everything."

Maes and Sara groaned as Al left with Team 7 in tow.

* * *

><p>"State your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Al instructed his students.<p>

Sakura looked at him. "Why don't you go first so we can see how it's done, sensei?"

Al raised an eyebrow. "No." He stared at Sakura incredulously. "You have no idea of how to give a basic introduction? I expected better of you after I read your Academy file. Now, since you spoke, you can go first."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." She glanced at Sasuke. "My dreams are..." She eyed Sasuke again and blushed.

Al sighed. "And your dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura exclaimed vehemently.

Al raised another eyebrow. "Now I'm even less impressed. I could probably send you back to the Academy right now and get away with it."

Sakura pouted. "But why, sensei?"

"Are you serious?" Al asked. "You just got sorted into teams with two other people who you have to rely on to watch your back so that you don't get killed on a mission. How diligent do you think Naruto will be in protecting you if he knows you hate him?"

Sakura had no answer to that. Instead she slowly lowered her head in shame. "You're right, sensei. Sorry, Naruto."

Al ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, broody, your turn.

Sasuke scowled. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and no dislikes. My dream... it's more an ambition and I will make it a reality. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

Al frowned._ So that's what Wrath meant when he said the kid was just like him. Brother should know of this._

Al pointed to Naruto. "And lastly, you."

Naruto laughed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, my family, and Iruka-sensei. I especially like it when my family or Iruka-sensei take me out for ramen! I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for instant ramen to be ready! My dream is to surpass all the previous Hokage and make everyone in the village acknowledge me when I become Hokage!"

Inside Naruto, Greed sighed._ With that ramen obsession, I'm starting to think Gluttony would be a better match for that brat. Still, I like that dream of his._

Al nodded. "My name is Alphonse Elric. I like my family, alchemy, and developing new jutsu. I dislike traitors and arrogant people. My dream for the future is to have children."

Sakura tilted her head. "Are you married, sensei?"

Al smiled. "Yes. However, my wife is part of the royal family of a distant country, and as such, we rarely see each other." His thoughts momentarily swirled around May and her homeland of Xing.

Al clapped his hands. "Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to give the three of you a special test that will determine whether or not you three will actually become Genin."

Sakura frowned in puzzlement. "But didn't we already take a test for that?"

Al chuckled. "That was just to see if you're good enough for the job. The test I give you will determine whether you actually are worthy to become Genin or deserve to go back to the Academy for another year."

Al smirked at the disgruntled and apprehensive looks sent his way. "See you tomorrow."

And he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 3 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: None. Also works at the Academy.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

Mei Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. Currently lives in Xing.

Heh. Sorry, I forgot to change Ed's, Al's, and Winry's ages in the last chapter.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	4. The Genin Test

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has Sakura bashing and some slight Sasuke bashing is thrown in as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Al sighed and slammed a hand into his face. "Dammit! I didn't tell them what time to be here, or even that it's here that we're supposed to meet. How the hell could I forget something like that?"<p>

Al got a crafty expression on his face. "Oh well. They know we're meeting today, let's see if they're smart enough to figure it out."

Only a few minutes later, Naruto ran up to him. "So what's the test about, sensei?"

Al frowned. "I think it's best if the other two are here when I explain. I hate repeating myself."

Naruto shrugged and went off on a high-speed monologue about ramen.

Sasuke scowled as he approached the group. "Tch. Again with your stupid ramen, dobe?"

Al sat up. "Remember what I told Haruno, Uchiha? Treating your teammates with contempt is unlikely to get their assistance when you find yourself in a tough spot. Shape up or it's back to the Academy for you."

Sasuke scoffed and sat down under a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Sakura finally arrived at the meeting point. Al looked her over and his eyes narrowed.<p>

"What took you so long, Haruno?"

Sakura frowned. "I had to wash and condition my hair."

"And you're also wearing make-up. That's not smart for a kunoichi." Al sighed. "Go back to your house and wash all of it off. You have 20 minutes."

Sakura started to protest. "But..."

"NOW!" Al roared and the girl ran off.

Al leaned back against a tree. "With those attitudes, there's no way you guys will ever pass."

* * *

><p>Al held up two bells. "Ok, the objective of this test is for the three of you to get those bells from me before time runs out." He pointed to an alarm clock on a nearby stump. "Once that rings, whoever doesn't have a bell will get tied to a wooden pole and be forced to watch as the rest of us eat lunch."<p>

Al smirked as he faced his team. "And... begin!"

Immediately Sasuke and Sakura leapt off in different directions. Al smiled. _At least they know not to fight me head-on._

Al laughed when he saw Naruto standing directly in front of him. "You really think you can take me on like that?"

Naruto grinned. "I've sparred with you for years. I know all your tricks!"

Al shook his head in amusement. "You don't know anything, boy. I've never used my alchemy near you. Neither has Brother."

Naruto tilted his head in puzzlement. "Alchemy? What's that?" In the trees, the other two also leaned forward, curious to know that.

Al shrugged. "I suppose you could call it a bloodline we have." He clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. Blue lightning crackled around him and Naruto yelled out when a giant fist shot up from the ground and nailed him in the face, sending him flying into a nearby river.

Up in the trees, Sasuke scowled. "What was that? Both lightning and earth manipulation... is that some kind of Doton/Raiton combination? If so,then my jutsu will be ineffective."  
>A horde of clones burst out on the river and jumped towards Al. The Jonin smirked. <em> I have to thank <em>_Winry for informing me of his use of shadow clones._

Al clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground again. A volley of spikes shot out and pierced every clone, dispelling it in a puff of smoke. A third clap caused the river Naruto was hiding in to freeze over.

Sasuke frowned. _So it's not a jutsu. I've never seen anything like it, to be able to control lightning, earth, and water?_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he noticed his teacher still focused on the frozen river. _Now's my chance!_

Sakura yelled out in horror when Sasuke threw several shuriken at his teacher and all of them connected. Her shock turned to apprehension when, in a puff of smoke, the man turned into a log.

"Psst, Sakura." A voice behind her whispered.

The girl turned around slowly and came face-to-face with the clan head. Al smiled. "Goodnight."

Sasuke scowled when he heard a limp body hit the ground, followed by the sight of his sensei carrying an unconscious Sakura over his shoulder.

"I know you're there, Sasuke." The Jonin observed, putting Sakura by a log. "Come out and let's see what you've got."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "I'm not like those two weaklings."

The man gave a laugh. "Say that after you get a bell. So far you've been sitting in a tree. That won't get you any high scores, you know."

Sasuke sneered. "You dare mock one of the elite Uchiha clan? I'll show you! Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" The boy gave a victorious smirk when he saw the flames impact with and surround his teacher.

A hand clamped down on his face and slammed him into the tree trunk. Al glared at him, suddenly business-like. "My, aren't you arrogant. Wrath chose poorly when he merged with you. Pride would have been a better fit."

The Uchiha's eyes widened. _How does he know about Wrath?_

Al's face darkened. "Perhaps Wrath can school you a little in humility while you're resting." With that the man hit a pressure point on Sasuke's neck, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Ed grinned at Winry over his desk. "Hey there. I have a surprise for you." He sang.<p>

Winry smiled. "Am I supposed to be happy or apprehensive?"

"A bit of both actually, depending on the result." Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of chakra paper.

Winry sighed, recognizing it. "Ed, I've checked myself with that once already, remember? You got Earth, Al got Water, and I got nothing."

Ed chuckled. "That was 17 years ago when we first came here. A lot has happened since then and there is a large possibility that you developed a chakra nature during that time. Come on, just check. What harm can it do?"

Winry frowned, channeling some chakra into the paper, then gasped as it first crumpled up and then turned soggy.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Water and Lightning. Impressive."

Winry looked at him. "_Two_ chakra natures?" She suddenly grinned and pointed at him gleefully. "Ha! I'm better than you!"

Ed sighed and proceeded to ignore Winry's victory dance, choosing to look out the window instead. _I wonder how Al's doing?_

* * *

><p>"That takes care of all three of them." Al muttered having dragged out a half-frozen Naruto from the river. He then dumped the body by a log before tying Sakura to the middle post.<p>

Once all three were conscious again, Al cleared his throat. "I have decided. None of you will be going back to the Academy." The three smiled.

Al continued. "Instead... I will recommend to the Hokage that all three of you get dropped from the program."

Sasuke growled and leapt forward with a kunai in hand, only to get backhanded across the face and sent sprawling back to his post.

"I don't know which one of you was the worst." Al scowled. "The test was supposed to be about teamwork, where all three of you work towards a common goal, knowing full well that one of you will not pass. Sacrifice to aid your team, that's what I wanted to see, and none of you showed that. For Truth's sake, Naruto, you didn't even work together with your own clones!"

Al rounded on the other two. "Don't get me started on you two. Sasuke, you just sat back and let your team take the fall only to find some advantage against me. Sakura, you're tied to the post because you did nothing. Let me repeat that. _You. Did. Nothing._"

Al ran a hand through his hair. "How am I supposed to pass three egotistical little brats? Answer me that."

Silence. Al sighed.

"Here's your lunches." The Jonin said, tossing three boxes on the ground. "Eat them in front of Sakura, but don't give her any. I doubt she exerted herself enough to need to replenish her strength." With that, he walked away.

Once Al was out of sight, Sasuke held out his lunch towards the immobile girl. "Here. I ate a breakfast this morning, so I'm good. You should eat something. Out of the three of us, you're the least physically fit."

Sakura wiggled her palms uselessly. "Um, Sasuke-kun, do you think... you could feed me?"

Naruto shot up. "Oh, I can do that! He held out a spoonful of rice towards Sakura.

Before she could eat, however, a spike pierced through both the lunch tray and the spoon. "What the hell did I just say?" Al roared.

The man leaned over the three scared kids with a sneer. "Now then, your verdict..."

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he eyed the three Jonin. "So?"<p>

The woman with red eyes spoke first. "Team 8 passed, Hokage-sama."

Ed nodded. "Asuma?"

The bearded man smiled. "Team 10 passed."

Ed turned to the masked man. "And Team 6?"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Team 6 has passed." Kakashi's visible eye widened with pride. "Their teamwork in on par with that of the Sannin. The two complemented each other perfectly throughout the entire test! Your kids are truly something, Hokage-sama."

Ed looked at Al, who had just appeared in the office. "Perfect timing. Al, how did Team 7 do?"

Al straightened up. "Team 7 passed, Brother."

* * *

><p>Omake: Kakashi's test.<p>

The man held up a single bell. "The one who gets this bell becomes my apprentice, the other one goes back to the Academy."

Maes and Sara looked at the bell...

Then at each other...

Then at the bell...

And at each other again.

"To hell with this." Maes announced, turning around and walking away dismissively. "I'm not screwing my sister over for some dingly little toy."

Sara nodded and ran after him. "Same here, Maes."

Kakashi smiled and jumped in front of them. "Such selfless honor! What wonderful resolve to refuse to abandon each other! You two are completely worthy of becoming Shinobi!" To their horror, the man then ripped his shirt off. Maes fainted.

Sara gawked. "Is he... sparkling?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 4 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Also works at the Academy.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. Currently lives in Xing.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	5. First Flashback, First C rank

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has Sakura bashing and some slight Sasuke bashing is thrown in as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother!" Al rushed into Ed's room. "I have wonderful news for you!"<em>

_Ed sighed and sat up in bed. "Pipe down, Al, Winry's still asleep." He motioned to the still blonde form next to him. "What is it you want to tell me anyway? And couldn't it have waited? I mean, for Truth's sake, Al, you got here just a minute ago. How was Xing, anyway?"_

_Al smiled. "Xing was amazing. May's been teaching me all there is to know about alkahestry, and I'm already quite good at it too!"_

_Ed raised an eyebrow. "You barged in here after a year of being out of the country and it was all just so you could brag?"_

_Al flushed. "That's not true, Brother! I'm here because I found out of a land beyond Xing that is governed by completely different laws than Amestris, Xing, and all the countries we know. I'm fairly certain you could be able to perform alchemy there, Brother!"_

"_Not this again." Winry groaned, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You two want to go off on some crazy journey again? What makes you think I'll let you?"_

_Al grinned and wagged a finger. "I knew you'd ask that. Here's one reason." Al lowered his voice to a dramatic whisper. "They never heard of auto-mail there."_

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

"_We have to go, we have to go, we have to go, you have to take me!" Winry squealed. "A monopoly on the prosthetic market. All those people in need of auto-mail and I'll be the only one able to provide it! It's a dream come true!"_

_Ed sighed. "I met all those people on my travels, helped out many different women, like Hawkeye, Ross, Rose, and Gracia, and I had to marry the crazy gear-head instead."_

_Winry 'wrenched' Ed in the head. "All those guys who I fixed auto-mail for, and I had to fall for the jerk who never appreciated it." She countered, before the two burst into laughter._

_After calming down, Ed glanced at a very excited Winry, before turning to an equally enthusiastic Al. "Gather your things, everyone!" Ed shouted out. "We're off to..." He trailed off. "Al, do you even know the name of this place?"_

_Al nodded. "I think May said it's the Elemental Lands or something like that."_

_Ed smiled. "Ok, then we're off to the Elemental Lands! Pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow." Ed gaped in awe at the HUGE ravine in front of him. "I can't even see the other side."<em>

_Al nodded. "Legend has it that an ancient monk once fought a powerful demon with many tails in that land. After having imprisoned the demon's consciousness inside his own body, the man tore the ground out of here and wrapped it around the creature's body in a circular shape."_

_Al pointed at the moon. "The man then sent the rocky tomb of the beast into space, where it developed an orbit around Earth and became eventually known as the Moon."  
>Ed gazed down into the huge hole. "I can't see the bottom either."<em>

_Winry frowned. "What happened to the monk after he defeated the creature?"_

"_He went on to explain and teach his skills in manipulating chi to the people of the land." Al explained. "However, from what May said, their energy isn't quite the same as the chi known in Xing, Also, the locals refer to it as chakra. May and Lan Fan both told me that long ago, before that battle, Xing and that land were on good terms and traded knowledge with each other. Ling also claims that the kunai knives May uses are a weapon originally developed in the Elemental Lands."_

_Winry eyed the ravine cautiously. "So how do we get to the other side?"_

_Al smirked and clapped his hands._

"_Dude, that was awesome!" Ed remarked once Al destroyed the bridge they just crossed. "Than thing had everything! Support beams, railings..."_

_Winry sighed and lay down on a patch of grass. "I can't believe it took us a whole day just to cross the damn thing."_

_The brothers lay down beside her and the three just observed the setting sky for a while._

"_Psst." A voice came from the darkness, shocking all three of them. "Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Al's voice tore Ed out of his musings. "There's something you really need to know."<p>

Ed yawned and straightened up in his chair. "Yeah, what is it?"

Al sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha let slip that he was aware of Wrath's existence inside of him. That means that both Naruto and Sasuke are now aware of their homunculi tenants."

Ed chuckled. "Actually, all seven know. I don't know why, but all the hosts became conscious of their entities, and they've all seen me out of fear that it's something unnatural."

"So what did you tell them?" Al asked curiously.

Ed shrugged. "I twisted words a little. I told them that they developed a second consciousness that feels nothing except the quality it named itself after. I also told them that I encountered it before, and explained the powers that they grant to their hosts."

Al raised an eyebrow. "And how did they react?"

Ed smiled. "The Hyuuga kid was a bit pissed that he didn't have the shadow power. Nara and Akimichi were indifferent, since they act like the two homunculi already. Yamanaka was fascinated by the fingernail ability and started practicing even before I was done explaining, and Inuzuka was jealous of those who had the powers, seeing as he didn't get anything from Envy."

Al nodded. "So what should I tell Sasuke?"

Ed frowned. "Same thing I did, I guess."

* * *

><p>Al stepped into the room with his team behind him. "Team 7, reporting with Tora the cat, Brother."<p>

Ed didn't manage to respond before a large woman practically jumped on the thing and began vigorously petting it.

"Thank you." The woman said, already walking out with a cat that was trying it's hardest to escape.

"Permission to request another mission?" Al asked.

Ed pointed to the mission pile. "Sure. Get your team another D-rank. They've been piling up lately, so there's a lot to choose from."

"No way, Pops." Greed spoke through Naruto, causing his teammates to stare at him. "See, I'm Greed. I want money and all that crap, blah blah blah, and I'll gain status by doing a higher-ranked mission. So give me and my subordinates here a C-rank!"

Sakura nodded. "While his voice is stupid and I am definitely not his subordinate, I agree with Naruto." Can we get a C-rank, Hokage-sama?"

Ed sighed. "What do you think, Al? Is your team ready?"

Al smirked. "I've got Greed and Wrath on my team, Brother. Of course we're ready."

Sakura frowned. "Greed and Wrath? Who are they?"

Naruto smiled and tipped an imaginary hat. "Hi, I'm Greed."

Sasuke smirked, twirling a kunai around his finger. "And I'm Wrath."

Sakura lit up. "Oh, if Sasuke-kun's code name is Wrath, then I'll be Fury!"

"Can't do that." Wrath/Sasuke sighed. "My full 'code name', as you put it, is Wrath the Furious. Pick something else."

Sakura smiled. "Ok then, I'll be Lust!"

"Already taken." Greed/Naruto grunted.

"Pride?"

"You don't have any of that."

"Um... what else is there? Envy?"

"Taken."

"How about..."

"Enough!" Ed yelled. "You can be Folly the Stupid, how about that? Anyway, I thought you guys wanted a C-rank, right?" He looked at the door guards. "Send the client in."

The door opened and an old man holding a sake bottle stumbled in, casting a critical eye over Team 7. "What is this? I ask for an escort team and all I get is a bunch of brats? For god's sake, none of them look any good. Even the adult looks like a pansy."

"That's my brother." The Hokage spoke calmly.

The man paled. "I mean, I'm sure he'll do a great job. My name is Tazuna, and I'm a bridge builder. Your task is to escort me back to my home village in Wave Country."

Al nodded. "I accept, Brother, Tazuna-san."

Ed smiled. "Excellent. Tazuna-san, you and Team 7 will be leaving tomorrow at 7:00. Is that okay with you?"

Tazuna nodded and stumbled back out of the room, followed by a satisfied Team 7.

* * *

><p>Omake: Tazuna's hired team.<p>

"That's who I get to escort me? A team of snot-nosed brats and a weak pacifist man?" Tazuna scoffed.

Naruto growled and turned into a metallic-looking humanoid. "I am Greed the Avaricious, old man."

Sasuke scowled and ripped off his eye patch. "I am Wrath the Furious."

Al smiled as he stood behind the two. "I am Calm the Peaceful." He announced.

Tazuna frowned and pointed at Sakura. "Let me guess, she's Folly the Stupid?"

Sakura screamed. "Why does everyone say that?" She sighed. "Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 5 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Also works at the Academy.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. Currently lives in Xing.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	6. The Path to Wave

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing and some slight Sasuke bashing is thrown in as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 6!

* * *

><p>The team of four and Tazuna were currently enjoying a quiet and leisurely stroll towards Wave Country. Well, it would count as peaceful if Sakura wasn't asking stupid questions. Questions like:<p>

"So tell me, Tazuna-san, are there any ninja in Wave?"

Al sighed. "No, Sakura, Wave country doesn't have any Shinobi. It's why Tazuna-san came all the way to Konoha and hired us."

Sakura nodded, before asking another question. "So what other ninja villages are there, apart from Konoha?"

Al rubbed his chin. "Let's see... there's Kumogakure in Lightning Country, that's east of us, south of Kumo there's Kirigakure in Water Country, it's basically a string of islands with the village being located on the largest one. There's also Wind Country and Sunagakure to the west of Konoha, and Iwagakure and Earth Country is to the south of that."

Al continued his lecture. "Each village has a leader called the Kage. That person is the strongest ninja in the village, and makes all the decisions for the village he or she presides over. As you all know, the leader of our village is Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded, but internally she was skeptical. _That guy is really that strong?_ Wrath and Greed had filled their hosts in on Ed's skills, so the boys believed Al.

Al laughed. "You just doubted Brother, didn't you, Sakura?" His face grew stern. "Don't ever do so again. Brother is much stronger than me in pretty much everything, except for what we call Taijutsu."

Sakura paled at that. She paled even more when the group passed a puddle and two nuke-nin leapt out of it, instantly tearing Al to shreds.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what happened next. One second, the two ninja were headed towards Tazuna with a spiked chain between them, the next they were both dead. Sakura's eyes bugged out when she saw Naruto with one hand covered in a grayish substance and stuck through his enemy's torso. When Sasuke sheathed his two swords and the other man literally fell apart, she fainted.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey." Al smirked, gently shaking Sakura awake.<p>

The girl sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, what happened?" She looked around, noticed the remains of the two nuke-nin, and turned green.

"Naruto and Sasuke killed the two attackers before they could reach their intended target." Al explained.

Sakura eyed her sensei in confusion. "But what about you? I saw you get torn apart..." She looked to the side and spotted the remains of a log. "Kawarimi."

Al nodded and stood up. "Tazuna-san." He called, getting the man's attention. "I think it's best if you tell us why you have ninja after you. You requested a team for a C-rank escort mission and their presence here means that the mission was falsely classified. Why don't you explain what going on?"

Tazuna sighed. "Very well. My homeland, the Land of Waves, is an island with no connection to the mainland. Recently Gato of Gato Enterprises came to my country and basically took over everything. He and his thugs now overtax us, steal all the money we have, and basically leave us to starve. Because I decided to build a bridge to the mainland, Gato sent his men after me because my success would break the hold he has over Wave."

Al ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Be that as it may, you should have said something earlier. We could have delayed mission payment or something. Now I have a team of Genin on a potential A-rank mission. That should not have ever happened."

Tazuna shrugged. "You can turn back." He stated. "You can go home and leave me to die. Then my daughter will be left alone with my grandson, who will forever despise Leaf ninja. But yeah, feel free to go back."

"Nah-uh." Al smirked and bit his thumb. "I'm gonna get us some back-up instead. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small black cat appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take this to Brother." Al instructed the feline, tying a hastily scribbled note to it's collar. The cat nodded and sped off towards Konoha.

Al smiled and sat down. "And now we wait."

* * *

><p>"Yo!" A voice exclaimed cheerfully. "Heard you needed some back-up. Well, here we are!"<p>

Team 7 gaped at the newcomers. Al rubbed his eyes to make sure his vision wasn't failing him. "Brother? Winry?"

Ed grinned. "I understand you guys need some assistance! Fear not, we're on it!"

Al sighed. "So if you're here, who's taking care of Hokage duties in the village?"

Ed chuckled. "I gave Iruka some overtime."

Al smiled. "You act more like Maes Hughes every day, Brother."

Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What can I say, the man was awesome. Besides, Iruka's got a level head and doesn't tolerate any nonsense. I think he can handle it."

Al nodded and turned to Winry. "So why did you decide to come?"

Winry laughed. "I've been kinda desperate for anything that would allow me to leave my stuffy office in the hospital. Maes knows a few things about auto-mail, so he can handle my shop in my absence."

Al blanched. "So if you're here and Iruka's filling in for Ed, then who's..."

* * *

><p>Sara groaned and looked up towards the sky. "THIS SUCKS!" She yelled, drawing curious stares from her Academy class.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are evil, Brother." Al commented, although he was smiling.<p>

Tazuna interrupted them. "That's nice. Can we keep going now?"

* * *

><p>Ed and Al were frowning over their terrified discovery. "It's summer, so it shouldn't be white."<p>

Al rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But then, that means..." Realization dawned on their faces.

"Get down!" Winry commanded, pulling Sakura and Tazuna down with her.

Mere seconds after the group fell to the ground, a sword embedded itself in a nearby tree. The travelers got back up and stared at the man who was standing on the huge weapon's handle.

Ed grinned. "This just got fun. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist."

The man seemed to share the sentiment. "I know of three of you. Edward the Silent and Water Cannon Elric. Not to mention you have the Lightning Rod with you."

Everybody turned to Winry in puzzlement. "The Lightning Rod?"

Winry shrugged. "You'll see." She answered cryptically.

Al, however, wasn't going to let go easily. "How in the world did you make a name for yourself in just two weeks of being stuck in the village?"

Winry shrugged again. "Hell if I know."

Zabuza appeared to grin under his mask as he leapt down with his sword in hand. "I wanna fight Edward the Silent first. It'll be refreshing to fight someone who uses jutsu with barely any sound while he casts them."

Ed smirked and stepped forward. "Let's begin then. The rest of you, guard Tazuna!" He ordered, before clapping his hands.

Zabuza's eyes shone with glee and excitement as he jumped in the air, dodging the volley of spikes that would have skewered him.

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is getting predictable." Zabuza mused, right after a stone spike went through the circular hole in his sword and ripped it far out of his reach. "What say we have a free-for-all?<p>

Ed seemed to be waiting for just that. "Winry, support, now!"

He got rewarded with a huge wave of water that somehow dodged him, yet soaked almost everything else, including Zabuza.

"Raiton: Rakurai!" The female Elric yelled. Zabuza was instantly unconscious as a bolt of lightning hit him dead-on, amplifying its own power due to the water on and around the man. After a few seconds of sparks, the man collapsed, twitching, into water that still crackled from being charged.

"The Lightning Rod." Al smiled, eyeing Winry with amazement. "Now I get it."

"I commend you on your defeat of Zabuza." A masked hunter-nin announced, appearing next to the man's body. "He has proven himself most elusive and I've been hunting him down for weeks now. Thank you for your assistance in capturing him."

Al nodded. "No problem. You're a Kiri shinobi, right? We're glad to have helped out."

The masked ninja nodded and vanished with Zabuza's body.

"Um, Winry." Ed spoke tentatively. "I kinda messed up my leg during the fight." He said sheepishly, holding up a metal limb that was cracked and bent out of shape in several places.

A tick mark appeared on Winry's forehead. "Idiot!" She yelled, instantly knocking him unconscious with her trusty wrench.

Al and Tazuna both paled when Winry glared at them. "Al,you're carrying Ed. Tazuna, lead the way to your house. Do it quickly, I have a moron to fix."

The two men nodded and complied, too scared to say anything.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 6 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located next to her hospital office. Also works at the Academy and is Head of Konoha General Hospital (Workaholic).

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Unknown. Currently lives in Xing.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	7. FILLER TIME!

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing and some slight Sasuke bashing is thrown in as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Tazuna was overjoyed. First he lied about the mission difficulty and got what he thought was a normal Genin team. Then it turned out that the Jonin in charge was a clan head. Then one of the Genin was revealed to possess some weird unbreakable protection ability, while another moved too fast for the human eye to see. Despite that, the Jonin still called for back-up, which came in the form of the Head Medic of Konoha General Hospital and the <em>Hokage<em> of all people. And if that wasn't enough, they agreed to withhold charging him for the mission until Wave had recovered from Gato's tyranny. Yes, Tazuna was a very happy man.

Too bad his grandson Inari didn't see it that way.

"You're all stupid. All of you will die!" The little brat moaned.

The adults sighed in unison. "Kid, we're among some of the top warriors of our village. How much can a fat midget with a bank account possible do against us?"

The kid scoffed. "As if your strength will do any good. No one can beat Gato!"

Ed slammed his hands into the table. Tazuna's family started in shock when a wooden spike pierced through Inari's dinner plate and knocked the boy's hat off.

"I can create any number of those with any material under my feet with just one clap." Ed stated in a low voice. "My brother can do the same thing and my wife can electrocute anything in sight. I doubt a piece of paper with a number written on it can do as much."

Inari said nothing. He simply stared in fear and awe at the spike that was still inches away from his nose.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, where is daddy?" A twelve-year-old girl asked the woman leading her through the village.<p>

The black-haired woman shrugged. "I don't know, Rose. We're headed to meet with the village leader now, maybe he or she can tell us."

Three men suddenly appeared in their way. "Hey there, ladies. Why don't you hand over your money and we'll let you go, eh?"

The two females smirked.

One ass-kicking later, the same three men were lying in a heap on the ground, tied up and surrounded by ANBU.

"Ah, that felt good." The woman remarked, brushing her hands off. "Now where were we?"

The girl tugged on her mother's hand. "We were going to see the person in charge."

The woman nodded, before turning to the masked ANBU. "You guys take them to jail. Now."

Something about the woman's presence made the ANBU comply without question.

* * *

><p>The woman sighed, looking around the Hokage's office. "You!" She exclaimed, pointing at Iruka. "You're the leader here?"<p>

The Chunin shook his head. "No, sorry. The Hokage is away on a mission to Wave Country."

The woman sighed. "Just my luck. In that case, can you call for a member of the Elric clan? It's been a while since I saw them."

Iruka frowned. "May I inquire who you are first?"

"Certainly." The woman smiled. "My name is May Elric. This is my daughter, Rose Nina Elric."

An evil plane formed in Iruka's head. _She doesn't seem to know that Edward Elric is the Hokage. Well, __I'm not telling her that. I want to see her face when she finds out._

"I'm sorry, Mrs Elric, but the adults of the Elric clan are accompanying the Hokage on his mission." Iruka explained. "May I ask what your relation to the clan is?"

"I am Alphonse Elric's wife." May stated. Iruka's jaw dropped.

"Well, in that case, allow me to show you to the Elric clan's estate." Iruka stood up. "I think it'd be best if you took up residence there until your husband comes home."

* * *

><p>Maes looked up and frowned when he saw May and Rose enter the house. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded.<p>

May smiled. "I'm May Elric. This is my daughter, Rose." She said. Sara shot up.

"You're Uncle Al's wife and daughter!" The girl squealed. "It's awesome to finally meet you!"

Rose smiled, before eyeing Maes curiously. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to a piece of paper in the boy's hand.

Maes smiled. "It's a special paper that let's me know what chakra nature I have. Sara already checked and she got Earth and Water."

Rose frowned. "Chakra... oh, I know! It's what the people here call chi, right?"

Maes laughed. "Close enough." He handed May and Rose a sheet each. "Why don't you two check for your natures? Who knows, you might have some already."

The two nodded and all three channeled chakra into their papers at once. Maes' crumpled before turning to dirt, May's burned up, and half of Rose's burned while the other half turned damp.

Sara rubbed her chin in thought. "Let's see. Maes got Earth and Lightning, Aunt May got Fire, and Rose here got both Fire and Water."

Rose summed it up in one word. "Cool!"

* * *

><p>"See, I'm Greed." Naruto spoke in a voice that didn't belong to him. "I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and sex, status, glory. I demand the finer things. And of course, I crave eternal life."<p>

Haku raised a eyebrow. "Um, I just asked your name... so I should call you Greed, is that right?"

Naruto laughed. "Greed's my code name, you might say. My real name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Haku nodded. "So what were you doing sleeping out here?"

Naruto sighed. "I was honing my chakra control by climbing trees with my feet. Guess I got worn out and fell asleep."

Haku nodded again. "That makes sense. So tell me, why is it that you seek to get stronger?"

Naruto eyed the boy weirdly. "That's obvious. There are people close to me that I have to be strong for, people who count and depend on me to fight for or alongside them."

Haku smiled. "The you are strong already. It is only when we have people who are truly precious to us that we really become strong."

Naruto nodded and watched as Haku gathered up his things. "Oh, and by the way." The boy added, turning to leave. "In case you were wondering, I'm a boy."

Under Naruto's shocked, disbelieving expression, Greed was laughing his ass off.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed. "Well, it's been a week already." He told his team. "I'm pretty sure Zabuza is going to try something today. Everyone be on your guard on the bridge, ok?" He smiled, getting a collective nod.<p>

"Winry." He turned to his wife. "I'm leaving you and Naruto here in case Gato sends thugs for Tazuna's family. I trust that the two of you can handle cannon fodder." The two nodded.

Ed clapped his hands, and sighed when Tazuna flinched. "No, I wasn't doing anything. "I just wanted to say 'ok, let's do this'."

Sheepish laughter was his only answer.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 7 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located in the hospital next to her office. Also works at the Academy and is Head of Konoha General Hospital (Workaholic).

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Lightning.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Water. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Fire.

Rose Nina Elric – Rank: None. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Fire/Water.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	8. Water Cannon Elric

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing and some slight Sasuke bashing is thrown in as well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>Ed scowled. "Something's not right. Be on your guard, everyone." His team nodded, looking into the thick mist that blanketed the bridge.<p>

Al frowned. "It's too quiet, Brother. We should be hearing workers and construction going on, but everything's silent.

Tazuna paled when a single worker walked out of the fog shakily, before collapsing.

"So you're here." A menacing voice chuckled from within the mist. "It's time we had our rematch, brothers Elric."

Zabuza stepped forward, accompanied by the hunter-nin they saw a week ago.

"You!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I knew there was something off about you!"

Ed sighed. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Enough of this!" Zabuza shouted. "Hand over the bridge builder and I might consider letting you and your team live."

Ed laughed. "You know I can't do that, so why bother asking?"

Zabuza grinned under his bandages. "Haku, take care of the Genin. I'll handle the Elrics."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama." The fake hunter-nin nodded, before tossing a bunch of senbon at Sasuke, who blocked all of them.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna." Ed commanded, clapping his hands and driving Zabuza back. "Sasuke, the lackey is yours. Al, you're with me!"

"Yes, sir!" Three different voices responded.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" The two thugs exclaimed in unison when water cascaded on them. Furious, they looked up to see Naruto leaning out a window with an empty bucket.<p>

"Why, you brat!" The taller one growled, kicking the door open.

The last thing both of them saw was a lightning bolt streaking towards them.

Winry grimaced as she dumped the two charred bodies into a ditch. "Ed was right, Gato did send minions here for Tsunami and Inari."

She dusted her hands off and turned to Naruto. "Well, I don't think any more will be coming here. In his arrogance, Gato won't even think these guys failed. Come on, Naruto. Let's go help out at the bridge."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around in shock at the dome of mirrors he was currently trapped in. "What is this?"<p>

An image of Haku formed in each mirror. "This is the ultimate technique of my bloodline. There is no escape for you now."

Sasuke smirked and took off his eye patch. _Wrath, you're up._

Wrath analyzed the mirrors calmly. "Your jutsu has flaws. Allow me to show you." Faster than Haku could see, Wrath had drawn his swords and sliced the closest mirror into four pieces.

"But how?" Haku forced out. "Those mirrors are meant to be unbreakable and repair themselves! How can you destroy them with such ease?"

Wrath smirked. "My Ultimate Eye allows me to see the weakness in the structure of each mirror. It's just a matter of hitting the precise spots and the mirrors are worthless."

Wrath grinned. "Another thing you might want to know is that my Eye also allows me to distinguish your real body from those illusions."

Haku paled. "Who... who are you?"

Wrath pointed a sword at the mirror the real Haku was in. "My name... you can call me Wrath the Furious."

For the first time in his life, Haku felt fear.

* * *

><p>"I've seen your abilities, Edward the Silent." Zabuza announced. "Now I want to see what 'Water Cannon' Elric is capable of!"<p>

Al grinned. "Alright, you asked for it." He clapped his hands and slammed them into the bridge. Cannons made of stone and metal sprang up in a circle, all pointed at Zabuza.

Al made a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately, each cannon was manned by two copies of Al.

Al waited until the clones stuck certain seals on each cannon, before pointing at Zabuza. "Ready, set... fire!"

Pandemonium ensued.

* * *

><p>Haku scowled as he was backed into a corner. "Ok, it's time I went on the offensive. If you can really destroy my mirrors, then I will simply have to stop you from getting the chance to do so!"<p>

Wrath sighed as Haku hurled needles at him from every direction. He simply stepped to the right to avoid those coming from above him, and then ducked to dodge the rest. Haku tensed and prepared another volley.

"YO!" A voice yelled and Wrath smiled in relief. "Greed to the rescue!"

"So what's the story, Wrath?" Greed asked. "What are we up against here?"

Wrath frowned. "Simply put, he can attack from every direction."

Greed laughed. "Then I'll just block from every direction. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately the two hosts were surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Now every one of you use the Ultimate Shield!" Greed commanded. Haku frowned when the clones formed a dome around Greed and Wrath, before turning a weird gray color. He grit his teeth when he tossed needles at the clone construct and they just bounced off.

Inside the clone shield, Wrath and Greed were planning their next move.

* * *

><p>"This is insane!" Zabuza yelled, ducking under three water bullets that collided above him, showering him with water. "How are you doing that?"<p>

Al grinned. "I use my bloodline to create cannons from whatever I'm standing on. Then I clone myself until each cannon has two of my clones operating it. Each clone carries three tags with seals. The first seal is one that rapidly condenses water from the air and gathers it in the cannon barrel. The second seal is a simple trigger seal, causing the cannon to fire once it's full."

Zabuza charged towards one of the cannons with the intent to destroy it, only to get hit by a bolt of electricity and sent skidding back.

Al smirked. "The third seal, designed by Winry, is one that releases a low static charge at anyone not keyed into the seal, if that person gets too close to the cannon."

Zabuza paled. "In other words, I can't get close enough to destroy them." He smiled under his mask. "However, you didn't set your barrier seals to stop objects!"

With that, the man hurled his sword at a cannon, tearing though it and destroying one of the clone operators in the process. The other clone smiled, grabbed the sword, and leapt off into the mist.

Zabuza cursed and made to follow the clone, only to get knocked back by several other cannon shots.

Al laughed. "That was stupid."

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Haku growled under his breath as the GreedWrath duo destroyed yet another ice mirror. "They destroyed half of them already! How the hell can I stop them and help Zabuza-sama if they keep this up?"

He was torn out of his musings when he saw Sasuke's mismatched eyes right in front of him. "Take this!" Wrath yelled, stabbing a single sword through the mirror.

Greed's face lit up with victory when Haku fell out of the construct, the other panels dissolved, and the boy scrabbled frantically to stop the blood gushing out from his stomach.

Haku knelt weakly and coughed up blood. "It seems... you have won. Zabuza-sama... has no need for a... broken tool. I ask you... kill me."

Both hosts' eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Zabuza groaned as five bullets hit him from different directions. "I've had enough." He winced, feeling several broken ribs and a shattered arm. "I lost my sword, and I'm critically injured. I'm calling it quits."<p>

He gave a small smile when he saw Al approaching. "Enough, Elric. You've bested me. I give."

Al's face showed surprise for a brief moment, before the man nodded. "Alright." Al stated simply, extending a hand to Zabuza and helping him up.

The moment of respect was ruined when Winry, having just arrived and thinking Al was in danger, sent a stream of electricity at Zabuza. Both men stared in increasing shock at the deadly force headed their way.

* * *

><p>Greed chuckled. "I'm starting to like this Zabuza guy. Treating his companions like possessions, impressive indeed. Not many humans have that particular mindset."<p>

Wrath nodded, approaching Haku with a sword. "You fought bravely today. I shall do as you ask and grant you a honorable death as per your last wishes."

Haku smiled in acceptance, before his danger sense went off and he knocked Wrath back. "Forgive me, there is still something I must do."

Wrath and Greed stared after the boy in curiosity.

* * *

><p>Al, Winry, and Zabuza all stared in shock as Haku suddenly appeared in front of his master, and took the force of the lightning head-on instead of Zabuza. After a few seconds of sparking, the boy fell to the ground, dead.<p>

"Oh, isn't that sad." A snide voice commented. A glance towards the speaker revealed it to be Gato. Al and Zabuza narrowed their eyes at the large mass of thugs behind the short man.

"Gato." Zabuza spat out. "What are you doing?"

Gato smirked. "Well, that's quite simple. You see, I decided that you simply cost me too much, so I had to get rid of you. These men behind me are quite content with what I'm paying them, and they're more than willing to dispose of you."

Zabuza grit his teeth. "Elric, it seems we are not enemies anymore. Since I've been... released... from my contract, I have no need to kill the bridge builder. I'd like my sword back now."

Al nodded and his clone showed up, tossing the large sword back to its owner. Zabuza stood up shakily and smirked.

"I have only one usable arm, and my internal injuries are slowly killing me." The man announced. "However, I still have enough strength for this. Besides, what kind of swordsman would I be if I died in any way other than battle?"

Gato scowled. "Enough of this!" He snapped. "Kill the men, capture the women. The blonde one will be especially pleasing." He turned to his mercenaries and paled.

Each one of the men behind him was currently sporting a large stone spike thought his chest. Gato blanched and peed himself when he saw Ed step forward with a frown and sparks around his hands from the alchemy he just performed.

"You may be a crime lord and a successful businessman who controls the economy of an entire country." The Hokage began. "However, you have just shown hostile intent towards my people, towards those who I have sworn to look after. Because of that, your life is now forfeit." Ed grabbed Gato by his shirt and tossed him towards Zabuza. "I apologize for depraving you of your wish to die fighting." He told the swordsman. "However, you can do with him as you wish."

Zabuza got a sick smile on his face. Ignoring the terrified man's cries for mercy, the swordsman stepped forward.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he looked down at the team's two dead opponents. Zabuza had died with a smile on his face minutes after mutilating Gato, and they laid him next to Haku who was also smiling.<p>

After a short, respectful silence, Ed spoke. "Well, the bridge is almost finished, and Gato's tyranny has ended. Let's go home, guys."

He got rewarded with five smiles and nods.

* * *

><p>"I can see the gates of Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed, before rushing off. Sasuke, in a rare fit of spontaneity, ran after him.<p>

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled, going after her crush. The three adults laughed.

"They're your team, Al." Ed teased. "Shouldn't you keep an eye on them?"

Al sighed and mock-glared at his brother, before following his team.

Winry smiled. "So what happens now?"

Ed rubbed his chin. "It's our turn to host the Chunin exams, and they're be starting in two weeks or so." He smiled at his wife. "But let's worry about that later. Right now, let's just enjoy being back."

Winry nodded and the two of them stepped through Konoha's gate.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 7 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located in the hospital next to her office. Also works at the Academy and is Head of Konoha General Hospital (Workaholic).

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Lightning.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Water. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: None. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Fire.

Rose Nina Elric – Rank: None. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Fire/Water.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	9. The Seven Homunculi and Their Hosts

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing in it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

* * *

><p>And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 9!<p>

Al sighed and dropped heavily into a chair. "Twelve years." The man moaned. "Twelve damn years and you never told me I had a daughter? May, how could you? And I came to visit you several times during those years. How did you manage to hide her away each time?"

May reddened with shame. "Uh, you know... it somehow never came up."

Ed spoke up, also looking displeased. "May, you know the one thing we promised ourselves about starting families?" Seeing her shake her head he continued. "We swore to never be like Hohenheim, to always be right with our families. You basically forced Al to break that promise."

Tears sprang to May's eyes. "Oh, Alphonse, I'm so sorry!" The man started crying himself when his wife and daughter hugged him.

After a few minutes, Winry interrupted. "Not to ruin your bonding, but what are you doing here, May?"

The Xingese woman rubbed her eyes. "I decided to pass on my duties as princess Chang to my cousin. After I did that, I was pretty much free to do what I wanted, so I decided to come live with Al and you guys."

May stood up. "I think I need to make our stay in Konoha official. That man, Iruka, told me that you were with the Hokage on a mission when I came here. Now that you're back, he should be as well, right?"

Al and Winry glanced at Ed in surprise, before all three smirked. "Yeah." Ed stood up. "Let's go see the Hokage."

* * *

><p>May cursed. "Dammit!" She exclaimed, glaring at the Hokage's empty desk. "He's not here again?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ed saw Iruka trying to hold in laughter.<p>

Ed walked up to the Hokage's desk, sat down in the chair comfortably, and propped his feet up on the table. "Ok, I'm here." He drawled. "What can I do for you?"

May's jaw dropped. Rose fainted.

* * *

><p>Ed leaned back in his chair. "I'm assuming you both want to become kunoichi of the village?" Seeing two nods he smirked.<p>

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking. I have no doubt that you are both skilled enough to join our forces already, but neither of you knows any jutsu, even the three required for Genin. So I'm proposing this: Rose will become a Genin on Team 6 alongside Maes and Sara, who should be able to bring her up to speed. As for May... Al what do you think? Which rank?"

Al rubbed his chin in thought. "Chunin." He finally said.

Ed agreed with the assessment. "Ok then, May will become a Chunin. However, I'm setting a requirement for the two of you. You're both skilled, and girls' innate chakra control should help with it. You are to learn the Henge, Kawarimi, and a variation of Bunshin before the Chunin exams start in two weeks. Can you do that?"

May and Rose stood to attention. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Ed was staring down four of his best Jonin. "So?"<p>

Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate my Genin team consisting of Maes Elric, Sara Elric, and Rose Elric for the Chunin exams."

Al followed Kakashi's lead. "I, Alphonse Elric, nominate my Genin Team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno for the Chunin exams."

Kurenai was next. "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate my Genin team consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame for the Chunin exams."

Finally, Asuma stepped up. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate my Genin team consisting of Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka for the Chunin exams."

Ed sighed when he noticed an incensed Iruka start to stand up. "Hokage-sama, I obje-"

"Iruka, you do this every time." Ed interrupted. "Sit down and shut up."

The deflated Chunin slumped back in his seat.

* * *

><p>The blond girl with the fan sighed. "Kankuro, stop being an idiot. If <em>he<em> finds out about this, he'll get annoyed at you."

Kankuro scowled and lifted Konohamaru up higher. "I just want to teach this punk not to mess with me, Temari."

Silence.

"Temari?"

"Hi there." A voice spoke calmly from behind Kankuro. "I strongly suggest you let him go."

Kankuro paled and turned to see a blond boy smirking at him, while two girls were both holding kunai to Temari's throat.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and the boy quickly scurried off, hiding behind a man with a mask and one eye covered.

The Suna boy scowled and reached for the parcel on his back, only to freeze when the man waved a condescending finger.

"You wouldn't be trying to show hostile intent towards the Hokage's children and their nephew, now would you?" The man asked mockingly.

"Idiot." Temari snapped. "That's the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi. And by the looks of it, I'm guessing the other three are his Genin team, the Elrics."

Kankuro blanched and dropped the thing he was holding when another voice spoke, startling him.

"Sharingan Kakashi?" Sasuke asked curiously from the tree he was in. "Now this I've gotta hear. But it can wait."

He turned to Kankuro. "I assume you Suna Genin are here for the Chunin exams? Word of advice then, or two actually. First, threatening the relatives of a Hokage, even a past one, is not a good way to get promoted."

Temari glared at Kankuro, before turning to Sasuke. "And the second?"

Sasuke smirked, motioning towards a boy hanging upside down from the same tree. "You need a team of three, so take your teammate with you."

Gaara frowned at this, before appearing next to his siblings, who were now free. "This one could sense me. Temari, Kankuro, let's leave. These guys are all strong. Mother wants their blood fed to her during the exam."

Gaara eyed the four Konoha Genin. "I wish to know your names."

The two blonds grinned. "Maes and Sara Elric. We're Team 6!"

The other girl sighed. "And I'm their teammate, Rose Elric. Nice to meet you, um...?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." The redhead intoned. "And these are my teammates, Temari and Kankuro." He glanced at Sasuke. "And you are?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well then, I'll see you at the exams, Elrics, Uchiha." The redhead turned and walked away, followed by his team.

Sasuke watched them leave, before turning to Kakashi. "So, _Sharingan Kakashi_, care to explain that name of yours?"

Kakashi sighed when he noticed his team had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Neji smirked. "You can drop the illusion now." The Hyuuga prodigy smirked. "We all know this isn't the third floor."<p>

Naruto scowled. "Well, duh." He groaned in a voice that didn't match him. "First off, we only climbed one flight of stairs. Second, it was a test to weed out hopeless morons, you twit. Dammit, _Pride_!"

Neji turned so fast he almost got whiplash. Sneering at him was a boy wearing an black shirt and covering his arms with some gray stuff. Next to the guy another boy was narrowing an eye with a strange symbol at him.

Neji paled. "Greed? Wrath? What the hell are you doing here?" Unlike Naruto, Neji's voice now sounded more childish than earlier.

Wrath sighed. "We're taking part in the exam, Pride."

Neji laughed. "Well, this is quite the reunion then. Wonder where the others are?"

* * *

><p>Ino smiled coyly when she saw Sasuke's eye. "My, this is a surprise, Wrath." The girl said in a mature-sounding voice.<p>

Greed grinned. "Well, now we know where Lust is."

"Oh! Oh!" A childish voice squealed. "Can I eat them? Can I, Lust?"

Lust sighed. "No, Gluttony, they're Greed, Wrath, and Pride. And can you give control back to the Akimichi kid? He's more tolerable than you are."

"What a pain." A very deep voice groaned.

Lust face-palmed. "Dammit, Sloth. You don't show yourself. Ever. We've been over this."

Greed lifted up his hand and counted off. "Ok, apart from me, there's Wrath, Pride, Lust, Sloth and Gluttony... so where's Envy?"

"Yahoo!" A voice exclaimed gleefully. "You guys made it as well! The gang's all here!"

Wrath cursed. "It's the damn mutt and his smarter pet. Just ignore them."

All six hosts jerked and stared at Kiba in shock when he spoke in a different tone. "You mere humans dare look down on me? I am Envy the Jealous!"

Greed burst out laughing. "The moron still announces his name like he's royalty or something."

Kiba paled. "Greed?" He looked at the other five. "Wait, are you..."

"Yep."

"And..."

"She's Lust."

"And he..."

"Pride."

Envy chuckled. "The brat got it right. The gang's all here, huh?"

Sakura only now figured out what's going on. Of course, only one thing actually caught her attention.

"You're Lust?" She shrieked at Ino. "Damn you, Ino-pig. I wanted to be Lust!"

Lust sighed and causally pointed a lengthened fingernail at the other girl's throat. "It's not a matter of what I want to be, little girl, it's what I _am_." She shook her head. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand. Other than us seven, only the Elric family knows what we truly are."

"Lust." Pride warned her. "You talk too much." Lust nodded and stepped back.

"Hey, all!" Maes shouted happily, disrupting the tension. "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Rose Elric!"

Attention snapped to the black-haired girl who was quietly cursing Maes under her breath.

"You guys are too loud." An older Konoha Genin stated calmly, walking up to them. "You're attracting attention, and that's not a good thing." Sure enough, most of the room's occupants was glaring at them.

"So who are you?" Sakura asked in a snooty tone.

The teen smiled. "The name's Kabuto Yakushi, a veteran of these exams. I thought I'd come over here and give a few tips to my cute little underclassmen." No one noticed Team Elric stiffen at the teen's name.

Neji frowned. "You said you're a veteran, so I assume you've failed these exams last time?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Not just last time. I attempted them six times so far, but something always happens that stops me from completing them."

Kabuto pulled out a stack of cards. "Anyway, I have information on every participant in this room. If you want, I can share my knowledge with you."

Sasuke spoke up. "It's always good to gather intel on potential opponents. What do you have for Sabaku no Gaara and Neji Hyuuga?"

"Let's see." Kabuto mused, checking a card. "Sabaku no Gaara, youngest son of the Kazekage. Teammates are his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. Has a high degree of control over sand and always carries a gourd full of it. Came back unscathed from every mission he's ever been on, including several B-ranks."

Ignoring the astonished looks, Kabuto took a second card. "Neji Hyuuga. Teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten. Sensei is Maito Gai. Neji is the strongest among his generation of Hyuuga clan members, both in the branch and main families. Missions include 57 D-ranks and 9 C-ranks."

Kabuto looked around the room. "In short, there's a lot of people to look out for this time." He pointed to three people with musical notes on their headbands. "Those guys, for example, are from Otogakure. It's a newly formed minor village, so no one really knows what they can do yet."

Kabuto flinched when the trio took offense to his 'minor village' comment and launched themselves towards him. The teen smirked smugly as he dodged the leader's punch, only to gasp and throw up while his glasses shattered.

"Hey!" A stern voice yelled from the front of the room. "There will be no fighting in here!"

"My apologies, we got carried away." The bandaged Oto-nin explained.

"Whatever." The scarred man scoffed. "My name is Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first exam. Welcome to hell!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Ok, chapter 7 is out! Some things which you might want to know are those:<p>

Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located in the hospital next to her office. Also works at the Academy and is Head of Konoha General Hospital (Workaholic).

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Lightning.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Water. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: Chunin. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Fire.

Rose Nina Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Fire/Water.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


	10. Second Flashback, First Test

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing in it.

Enjoy!

Also, during Team Elric's confrontation with Kankuro, Kakashi was meant to say 'cousin', not 'nephew'. My bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 10!

* * *

><p><em>Ed, Al, and Winry stared down the group of four people, all of whom had a headband with a weird spiral-like symbol on it.<em>

"_Who are you supposed to be?" Al asked._

_The leader, a man with blond hair and blue eyes, grinned. "I'm Minato Namikaze, Jonin of Konohagakure, and those three are my teammates. We're here at Suna's request to explore the Juubi's Fall ravine."_

_Ed frowned in confusion. "Jonin? Konohagakure? What are those?"_

_Minato looked at Ed, then at the ravine behind him, then back at Ed, and shock registered on his face. "You three... are from beyond the Desert's End?"_

_Al snickered. "So many names for a hole in the ground."_

_Ed nodded slowly. "Yeah, we're from the other side of that thing."_

_Minato and his teammates exchanged glances. "Amazing." The man finally exclaimed. "Sandaime-sama will want to hear all about what it's like there."_

* * *

><p><em>Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork as Minato's team and Ed's group walked in. "Ah, Minato. I heard that your mission was relatively successful."<em>

_Minato nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. After careful exploration and analysis of the Juubi's Fall, we have concluded that it is, in fact, a giant and devoid of life hole in the ground."_

_Sarutobi sighed. "I expected as much." His gaze turned to the Elrics. "And who are they?"_

_Minato perked up at that. "Hokage-sama, these are travelers from the other side of Juubi's Fall. We ran into them right after they crossed it."_

_Sarutobi stood up in astonishment. "Really. Oh, I must hear more about this!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sarutobi tapped his pen on his stack of papers. "Interesting. Both alchemy and this 'auto-mail' would prove to be a major help to Konoha's forces. Tell me, Elrics, how would you like to live in the village and join our Shinobi ranks?"<em>

_Ed looked at Al and Winry. "Guys, what do you think? Personally, I think it'll be interesting."_

_Al nodded. "It definitely will let us learn more about this land."_

_Winry nodded as well. "And there's no way I'm letting you guys do something crazy again. Without me, that is."_

_Ed turned to the Hokage. "Alright, we're in."_

_Sarutobi nodded. "Excellent." He handed them a piece of paper. "Here's the deed to a minor, unused clan compound. That'll be your new home from now on. During the evening council meeting, you'll be formally instated as the Elric clan. Tomorrow I'll personally test you in your fighting abilities to determine your ranks among my forces."_

_The three bowed and left the office._

* * *

><p>"Quiet, you miserable worms!" Ibiki roared, scaring the crap out of everyone. "Right now, for the next hour, I am your God! Your tests are being handed out to you as I speak. There are ten questions on this test and each one is worth one point. If you are caught cheating, you lose two points. Therefore, if you're caught cheating five times, you fail the test. Oh, and this is a team test, so when you fail, your teammates automatically fail as well. Any questions?"<p>

A nameless Genin spoke up. "This sheet only has nine questions."

Ibiki smirked. "The last question will be given to you ten minutes before time is up. The assistants I have around the room will be watching you from every direction, so if you cheat, they'll find out."

Ibiki looked at his watch. "And... begin!"

* * *

><p>Greed had had enough. He'd figured out the true purpose of the test as soon as Scarface was done explaining, but it seemed that his host was not nearly as smart as he was.<p>

"Dammit, boy." Greed muttered. "I'm taking over. You're an idiot."

Greed looked around the room. He noticed that the Aburame kid had bugs tracing out letters on his paper, Wrath was copying hand motions with his Sharingan, Envy's host's dog was barking, the girl from Pride's team was shifting around mirrors (honestly, how was that unnoticeable?), and Lust was stealing answers from Sakura with the Yamanaka clan jutsu.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun?" A small voice from beside him asked. "You k-know, you can look a-at my answers if... if it'll h-help." The girl stuttered.

Greed eyed her curiously for a few seconds. He vaguely recognized the girl, (a Hyuuga by the looks of it) from the Academy. She tended to sit in the back of the room, constantly blushing and trying to avoid any attention. Because of that, Greed had no idea what her name was. His host probably did, but...

With one sentence, Greed changed the course of history.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p>Ibiki chuckled as his assistants forced yet another team to leave. He looked around the remaining Genin. "OK, it's time for you all to get the last question. Now, getting this question right will automatically make you pass my test. However, if you choose not to take it, you fail now and have to try again in six months."<p>

Kiba shot up. "Why would we want to not take it then?"

Ibiki smirked. "Because if you choose to take it and you get it wrong... then you fail and will be banned from future exams forever!"

The man gave a sadistic grin. "So, who's feeling lucky?"

Ibiki chuckled under his breath as a few more teams left.Looking around the room, he saw twenty-seven teams remaining. "Alright, I don't think anyone else is leaving. For those of you still here... you all pass!"

Ino jumped up. "What the crap? What just happened?"

Smiling at the Yamanaka's confusion, Ibiki decided to elaborate. "You see, as a Chunin, you'll often have a mission that could very well mean your or your teammates' deaths. Now the question is, if you take the mission and find yourself in a risky situation, do you risk your life for success, or do you retreat and save your life, but at the cost of failure and disgrace?"

No one had the answer to that.

"You should always risk your life, especially if the village safety is at stake." Ibiki roared, ripping his headband off at the same time. A large mass of cuts, burns, and scars was revealed. "The enemy will jump at any chance to capture you if they can. Should you get captured and interrogated, you tell the enemy nothing! The secrets of your villages are more important than your own lives! It's harsh, but that's the truth of the Shinobi world. By risking everything on the tenth question, instead of playing it safe and deciding to try again next time, you all proved that you have what it takes to be Chunin. That's why everyone here passed."

Ibiki re-tied his headband as the Genin cheered. _Wait till they get Anko's test. Speaking of which..._

A ball of black cloth burst through the window, unfurling itself and flinging kunai into four corners of the room. The stretched banner read "The Sexy and Awesome Anko Mitarashi. Proctor of the Second exam!" A woman in a beige trench coat and purple hair appeared in front of the banner.

She looked around the room. "What the hell, Ibiki?" She demanded. "Are you losing your touch or something? There's like 81 kids left here, man!"

Ibiki sighed. "Maybe there were just good candidates this time."

Anko scoffed. "Whatever. By the time I'm done with them, their numbers will be cut in half!"

"Alright, kiddies, follow me!" She yelled. "To training area 44, and the second stage of the exam!" She commanded, before jumping out the way she came.

The Genin looked at each other in puzzlement, before slowly trailing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alright, kiddies!" Anko announced. "This is Training Ground 44, commonly known as the Forest of Death."<p>

She smirked at the scared and apprehensive looks she was getting. "It's also going to be your home for the next five days."

She laughed as shouts of protest rang out. "Here's what will happen. Each team will get either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. Your job during this exam is to get the scroll you don't have and make it to the tower within the five minutes."

Anko gave a predatory grin. "It's time to let go of delusions and morals, kiddies. Killing is allowed in this exam, and rest assured that while you might not want to kill, others won't hesitate to kill you. It's kill or be killed in there, and I personally prefer kill."

Anko gestured to the tent beside her. "A random scroll will be handed out to you. Like I said, you have five days to acquire the other one. Once you've done that, get to the tower in the center on the forest. The sooner you get done, the more time you have to rest before the third exam."

Anko smirked. "One last warning." The woman's grin stretched to near-impossible length. "Don't die."

* * *

><p>Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth.<p>

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located in the hospital next to her office. Head of Konoha General Hospital.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Lightning.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Water. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early.

May Elric – Rank: Chunin. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Fire. Took over Winry's Academy job.

Rose Nina Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Fire/Water.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there (2/5 done).

See you soon!


	11. The Secret Mission of Team 6

Yo! Say hi to my first ever Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Just to clarify, this story starts a few years after the FMA manga ending. Also, like most of my stories, this has some Sakura bashing in it.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.

And... begin! The Sins of the Shinobi: Chapter 11!

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen closely." Ed eyed the three younger Elrics over his desk. "I'm going to give you a top-secret A-rank mission, and the second stage of the Chunin exams is the perfect time to pull it off."<em>

_The Hokage tossed a file over to Maes, who opened it and browsed through, with Sara and Rose looking in._

"_That's a file on Kabuto Yakushi, an accomplished medic and a Genin of Konoha." Ed explained. "He is also your target."_

_The three looked at him in surprise._

_Ed sighed. "I have evidence that Yakushi is a spy for the traitor Orochimaru." He stated gravely. "One of my ANBU watched Yakushi release classified information to a Shinobi of Otogakure. Orochimaru was mentioned several times in the conversation and was referred to as 'Orochimaru-sama'."_

_Ed leaned forward. "The reason this is an A-rank is because, while a Genin, Yakushi is most probably hiding his true abilities. I know that he is one of the most skilled medic-nin we currently have, and he's quite proficient in Taijutsu. When you engage him, be wary in case he does something you didn't know he could."_

_The Hokage threw two more folders on his desk. "Your primary objective is Yakushi. However, should you get the chance, you are also to take out his teammates, Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi. Since I don't know where their loyalties lie, they are a security risk. Unlike Yakushi, they are on Genin level. Akado can drain chakra with physical contact, and Tsurugi is a contortionist, but other than that they can't do much."_

"_The reason I'm asking you to do this during the exams is simple." Ed continued. "The second part of the exams permits killing, and no one will say anything if Yakushi's team ends up dead. It's the perfect cover."_

_Ed stood up. "Maes Elric, Sara Elric, and Rose Elric. Do you three accept the mission?"_

* * *

><p>Maes signaled the other two and the team froze. Directly below them, apparently clueless, were Kabuto's teammates.<p>

"Alright." Maes whispered. "Rose, you stay back and keep lookout for Kabuto. Warn us if he comes close. We're take care of these two."

Yoroi and Misumi stared in shock when Maes and Sara dropped down in front of them. "Hi there." Maes smiled. "We'll be taking your scroll now."

"Maes and Sara Elric." Yoroi smirked under his mask. "It'll be a pleasure to school the Hokage's brats!"

With that, the four fighters charged forward.

* * *

><p>"Stand still." Yoroi growled as Maes dodged another chakra-draining attack and retaliated with a side kick.<p>

Maes laughed. "Nah-uh, man. I know all about that weird chakra stealing thing you do."

Yoroi yelled out in pain when Maes grabbed his outstretched hand and smashed his free palm into his opponent's elbow, shattering the joint. Maes smirked as the other boy lurched away from him.

"Time to end this." He commented, swiftly drawing a circle on the ground and slamming his hands into it.

Yoroi died instantly when several earthen spikes impaled him.

Maes turned to the other fight. "You done yet, Sara?"

* * *

><p>"I'm facing a little girl?" Misumi sneered, as he slowly circled Sara. "Please, you're barely out of the Academy. You won't be any challenge at all."<p>

Sara scowled. "Don't think that I'm one of those pathetic kunoichi wannabes. I didn't spend all my Academy time daydreaming about boys and glory, or other crap like that."

Misumi chuckled. "Then prove it. Come on."

Sara grinned and flashed through several hand seals. "Ninpou: Chakra Mesu." She intoned as chakra scalpels formed around each of her hands. Misumi paled.

"That's Kabuto's technique." He stammered out. _Dammit, if I get hit with that... doesn't matter if I can stretch, my limbs won't work if that connects. If she's even ¼ as proficient as Kabuto is with those things, I'm screwed._

Sara used his distracted state and jumped forward, scoring an easy hit that rendered his right arm useless, but shocked him out of his stupor.

Misumi growled. "Damn you, Elric. How do you know about chakra scalpels?"

Sara sent him a disbelieving look. "Um, hello? My mother _is_ the head medic in the village, you know."

Misumi cursed when Sara jumped forwards again.

"You done yet, Sara?" The two heard Maes shout. Misumi faltered.

Sara didn't.

The chakra scalpel she sent through the boy's neck severed his spinal cord, paralyzing him immediately. The boy's eyes widened in fear when Sara loomed over him with a green-coated palm.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>The three Elrics surveyed the two corpses before them. One was still standing, supported by several earth spikes stuck in him, and the other appeared unmarred, except for the obvious fact that he was dead. They were also pleased to find the scroll they needed on Misumi's body.<p>

"Damn, I hate this." Sara moaned, studying the bodies.

Rose nodded. "At least that C-rank with the bandits helped. If we hadn't killed there, you two would probably feel a lot worse about this than you do now."

Maes got a determined look on his face. "There's still the main target to take care of."

The other two nodded and all three sprang into the trees.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Team 6." Kabuto greeted them genially once they caught up to him. "How's it going?"<p>

Maes scowled. "Drop the act, Yakushi. We took care of your teammates for being spies and now it's time we did the same to you."

Kabuto smirked and jumped away, putting some distance between himself and his attackers. "So you figured it out, didn't you? And the three of you really think you can take me on?"

He waved a hand over his headband, dispelling the Genjutsu and revealing a musical note. "Fine then. Come at me, Elrics."

Green chakra lit up around Kabuto's hands as Maes drew a sword, Sara's hands lit up the same way, and Rose prepared to form hand seals.

* * *

><p>"You're quite good with your weapon." Kabuto commented, dodging Maes' sword and a chakra scalpel at the same time. "Not as good as young Sasuke is, but not bad either."<p>

Maes grunted as he jumped back in order to avoid losing control of his leg. "Yeah, I got the idea from him, but he has two more years of experience with it than I do."

"Ah." Kabuto mused, kicking Sara away from him and turning to face Rose. "That would explain it."

"So can I ask how you knew I wasn't loyal to Konoha?" The teen asked calmly, dodging a hail of shuriken.

Rose scowled. "Uncle Ed figured it out." She snapped. "Turns out one of your nightly meetings with an Oto-nin was silently observed by an ANBU."

Kabuto sighed. "I should have guessed it'd be something like that." He shook his head and swung at Maes. "The Hokage won't be happy if I kill you three."

"You're the one who's dying!" Maes shouted, running forward with a reckless charge.

"Pathetic." Kabuto sneered, knocking the sword out of Maes' hand. He smiled victoriously as he sent the boy flying into a tree and jumped after him.

"Say goodbye to your family." Kabuto chuckled, landing in front of a barely conscious blond. "Then again, they'll be joining you soon."

Maes closed his eyes and waited for the end.

…

…

Maes opened his eyes again when something warm and sticky landed on his face. "Huh?"

Above him stood Kabuto with his smile frozen in place and blood trickling from his mouth. The two boys lowered their gaze in unison.

Stuck straight through Kabuto's heart was Maes' sword, held by a heavily breathing and furious Rose.

"Ah, dammit." Kabuto cursed, coughing up blood and going glassy-eyed. "How could... I forget? I had... three... opponents..."

Kabuto fell to the ground and ceased breathing.

* * *

><p>"There, all done." Rose announced, after she cut off Kabuto's head and incinerated it with a Katon jutsu. "This way even his reputed advanced regeneration won't help him."<p>

Maes nodded wearily. "Ok, we're done here. Let's just go to the damn tower, I've had enough of this forest."

Sara and Rose nodded and Team 6 sped off towards the tower in the distance.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric – Rank: Godaime Hokage. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Earth. Specialty: AlchemyKenjutsu.

Alphonse Elric – Rank: Jonin/Clan head. 36 years old. Chakra nature: Water. Specialty: Alkahestry/Taijutsu.

Winry Elric – Rank: Jonin/Medic-nin. 37 years old. Chakra nature: Water/Lightning. Owns an auto-mail workshop, conveniently located in the hospital next to her office. Head of Konoha General Hospital. Specialty: Ninjutsu/Fūinjutsu.

Maes Urey Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Lightning. Specialty: Alchemy/Kenjutsu.

Sara Trisha Elric – Rank: Genin. 11 years old. Chakra nature: Earth/Water. A minor prodigy, she entered the Academy a year early. Specialty: Ninjutsu/Taijutsu.

May Elric – Rank: Chunin. 34 years old. Chakra nature: Fire. Took over Winry's Academy job. Specialty: Alkahestry/Fūinjutsu.

Rose Nina Elric – Rank: Genin. 12 years old. Chakra nature: Fire/Water. Specialty: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu.

The Homunculi and their hosts:

Pride the Arrogant – Neji Hyuuga

Lust the Lascivious – Ino Yamanaka

Greed the Avaricious – Naruto Uzumaki

Envy the Jealous – Kiba Inuzuka

Sloth the Indolent – Shikamaru Nara

Gluttony the Voracious – Chouji Akimichi

Wrath the Furious – Sasuke Uchiha

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, everything will be explained as the fanfic progresses. That includes the story of how the Elrics got to the Shinobi world and what they are doing there.

See you soon!


End file.
